Corre
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Correr, correr y correr, a muchos no les gusta… Pero, ¿y si perdieras al amor de tu vida por no hacerlo? FrUk UsUk. AU Dedicado a: angiepam28


Disclaimer: Nop, Hetalia no es mío. Es de Hidekaz.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Francis (Francia)

Summary: Correr, correr y correr, a muchos no les gusta… Pero, ¿y si perdieras al amor de tu vida por no hacerlo? FrUk UsUk. AU Dedicado a: angiepam28

Dedicatoria: angiepam28. Ojalá te guste =)

Pedido: "harias un fic de triangulo amoroso en el ke se peleen x arthur eske es mi personaje favorito o uno con fruk o scotlandxengland"

**Corre.**

Mierda. (Lo sé, la mejor palabra para empezar un fic [¿?]) Mierda, mierda, mierda… Tenía que correr ¡Corre, Alfred, corre! Y bueno ¿Por qué corría el sexy adolescente estadounidense por los pasillos de la World Academy como un maniático? ¿Estaban regalando hamburguesas? ¿Súper poderes? ¿Masculinos muñecos de acción? Y la respuesta: ninguna de las anteriores…

Apretó el ramo de rosas secas y marchitas de color negro carbonizado tratando de que por ningún motivo adverso se le soltaran. Mierda, se le iban los minutos entre los dedos.

Dio un giro en una esquina de piso resbaladizo al estilo película de acción y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de un chico italiano que pasaba por ahí con una torre de Pisa versión libro sobre los antebrazos y cara de pocos amigos. ¿Es necesario describir cómo voló todo? No creo.

Escuchó un chorro de maldiciones y chillidos a sus espaldas, miró de reojo si el muchacho estaba bien y quedó bastante satisfecho al notar que logró retrasar a su contrincante. Siguió corriendo como si sus piernas no estuviesen acalambradas y su pecho no ardiera ante la falta de oxígeno (mientras pensaba infinitas maldiciones a la deliciosa comida chatarra que le dejó con tal estado de salud) cerró los ojos unos segundos, cuando los abrió vislumbró una puerta barnizada recientemente de un color oscuro y de tonalidades rojizas. Casi chilló de alegría, ya había llegado… Aunque los pasos presurosos resonantes por el pasillo que no le pertenecían le estaban poniendo nervioso. Antes de siquiera pensarlo fue empujado de forma que su hombro chocó la pared y la espalda se golpeó contra el frío suelo.

Las rosas saltaron a la… Coff coff, eso, fueron lejos. Se esparcieron los pétalos secos e incluso algunos se rompieron, pero esa fue la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando vio al franchute de mierda arrodillado frente a la puerta y tocándola suavemente con los nudillos, una rosa roja espléndida y sin espinas entre sus dedos en una expresión galante y una sonrisa matadora de esas que hacen que las porristas abran las piernas.

Se dio poco menos una voltereta sobre sí mismo para quedar sentado y cuando se iba a levantar vio como la puerta se abría, una figura de luz salió del lugar. Un británico muuuuy sexy de ojos verdes, cejas enormes, piel lechosa y cabello rubio, su cuerpo delgado le daba un aspecto de la fragilidad que no tenía, y la bata de color azul oscuro le hacía ver muy adorable, como si no hubiera estado a punto de darse un relajante baño de espuma hasta que llamaron a la puta puerta. Arthur Kirkland. Un año mayor que Alfred y menor que Francis, el hermoso ángel por el que se habían agarrado a golpes a una hora y por el que corrieron casi un kilómetro desde la florería en que se encontraron…

El francés se estremeció ligeramente y susurrando palabras en su bello idioma natal del amor le entregó la rosa, tomando su mano con una delicadeza inexorable en el proceso y llevándosela a los labios, Alfred sintió una punzada de celos y Arthur simplemente apartó la mano y le dio un coscorrón.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres cara de rana? —Sí, que bonita tenía la boca…

—Bueno, yo… —le había dolido pero no arruinaría el momento con nimiedades—Je t'aime, mon petit lapin… —le tomó la parte de atrás del cuello acariciando las suaves hebras de la nuca y acercándose de modo que violaba su espacio personal—te amo… te amo tanto que las palabras no alcanzan a describirlo… Te amo tanto, te amo tanto… Que te prometo que te seré completamente fiel—bien, ninguno de nosotros le cree pero es lo que dijo…—te prometo el mundo, el sol, la luna, las estrellas ¡Lo que pidas lo tendrás! Lo único que pido a cambio… es que me aceptes.

Luego se acercó como en cámara lenta a la boca rojiza y tentadora del inglés, este crispó el puño pero no alcanzó a levantarlo cuando un grito desgarrador hizo que el galo se alejara.

— ¡No! —Alfred no lo permitiría, se levantó de golpe con un mareo terrible y tomó las rosas sin pétalos que antes llevaba a su amado, no tenía dinero para algo que mereciera realmente…—Arthur, Arthur ¡Y-yo te amo! —extendió el ramo haciendo que unas partículas de polvo volaran a la nariz del británico y lo hicieran estornudar—Arthur, sé que no es mucho lo que te puedo dar, sé que no te puedo obsequiar cosas bonitas y caras y tú también lo sabes porque vine aquí con beca de informática… Pero te amo, realmente te amo… y… si me eliges, haré que no te arrepientas—le miró muy serio, mientras que Francis sonreía con mucha seguridad.

Arthur los miró a ambos… Uno le ofrecía todo, otro apenas un poco… ¿Acaso la decisión no era obvia?

—Frog… —ambos le miraron expectantes—vete a la mierda—luego le agarró los hombros a Alfred y frente al otro "enamorado" lo besó, con fuerza, con cariño.

Porque lo amaba. Porque mientras el galo le ofrecía unas estupideces insignificantes, Alfred le daba todo lo que necesitaba…

Un amor verdadero y puro.

Y mientras el americano le levantaba el dedo medio a Francis en medio del beso sin que su –ahora- novio lo notara, se decía que había valido la pena haber corrido tanto…

**-Fin-**

***Ya saben, acepto pedidos de fics =)***

Nota: Jeje, Arthur también es mi fav y también me babeo cuando pelean por él Uu


End file.
